Blizzard :oneshot:
by Death-Nerd
Summary: Stuck in a blizzard in the middle of Wyoming The Death Note characters find ways to compensate for their boredom.Very slight LightL MattMello


It was cold, very cold, unbearably cold. But then again, they were currently stranded in a hotel in Wyoming in a frikkin' blizzard in the middle of _October. _

"Wyoming sucks..." Light mumbled tightening the blanket around him. It was near L's birthday and he wanted to go on a road trip across the U.S. for his birthday. No one understood exactly _why _he insisted on stopping in Wyoming, but here they were. L, Light, Matt, Mello, Matsuda, Mikami, Near, and Watari stuck in their hotel rooms bored. (don't ask, I just threw in some of my favorite characters in randomly).

"Light-kun don't be so negative, Wyoming is wonderful in the summer and it's rich in history."

"Yeah whatever..." Light grumbled. He hated snow anyway. He looked around the room, Matt and Mello were asleep in their hotel room (in each others arms most likely), Watari was downstairs getting some tea for L, Matsuda and Mikami were working out in the gym to warm themselves up, and Near was in the other room playing with his toys; so currently it was only him and L alone in their room. Light shivered again and glumly laid down on his bed.

"Are you cold Light-kun?" L asked looking away from the window.

"What was your first impression?" he grumbled.

"I could warm you up." L suggested.

Light wasn't surprised by the suggestion and in fact, without a peep, walked over to L's bed and sat down against him, letting the arms wrap around him.

"Much better..."

* * *

"nng..Mel..."

"mm...shut up it's cold in here and I'm comfortable."

"But...I want to go get some food, I'm starving," Matt whined. Currently, Mello was sprawled across Matt's chest rendering Matt unable to move, and he was really, _really _hungry.

"And they have buffalo burgers here and they're really tasty and would warm us up. Besides they're probably fresher here."

"No, now go back to sleep."

He sighed and let his head hit the pillow. He could always push Mello off him but truthfully that would only make Mello mad and he might not cuddle with him again. Matt liked to cuddle. Looks like he'd have to use _that _to get to the delicious buffalo burgers.

"Hey Mel, if you come down with me I promise I'll cover myself with chocolate syrup and whipped cream and let you have your way with me."

Mello's head immediately lifted off his chest and looked at him eagerly.

"Really! How soon?"

He kissed him on the nose and said, "Once we get to California, I promise."

"Matt hurry up, those burgers aren't going to eat themselves!" And he was off his chest and out the door faster than you could say 'erotic man sex.'

* * *

Meanwhile down in the lobby Watari was sitting in front of the fireplace sipping some tea of his own before going back upstairs. It was rare that he got moments to himself and he enjoyed those times throughly. The silence was interrupted by the sound of two loud boys running down the hall towards the resteraunt. He chuckled as Matt and Mello disappeared around the hallway, they were always such a handful.

"Sounds like they're going to get some food." a voice said behind him.

Watari turned around to look over his chair and saw Near holding a robot and twirling his hair as usual.

"Indeed, I heard the burgers here are the best you can find for miles." he replied. "So, what did you need me for?" Near looked at his feet and blushed a little.

"C-can you help me put a movie in? It's been a while since I've used a VCR and I couldn't remember how to use it."

"Sure, I'll even watch it with you after I get L his tea. What movie is it?"

"Um... Transformers." he replied sheepishly.

"That sounds nice, I heard the movie's quite amazing. You go on up to the room I'll be up in a jiff."

"Thank you Watari." Near said smiling a little.

Watari sat back in his chair and finished his tea with a loud 'slurp'.

"Ahh.. kids."

* * *

"Go! Go! Go! You can do it Mikami-kins! Just a few more!" Matsuda cheered.

"Don't call me that." Mikami said as he struggled to lift the barbell.

"Oh, sorry. I just think the nickname suits you."

"..Are you serious?"

"I never joke when it comes to nicknames!" Matsuda said smiling like a ray of sunshine."

Mikami set the barbell on the rack and looked at Matsuda like he had just exploded. They stared at each other like that for about a minute before Matsuda shivered and looked away.

"Right then, I'm going to go...lift s'more weights." Mikami said standing up.

And suddenly, Matsuda had an idea. "We should make smores!" he shouted, earning another odd look from Mikami.

"Once again, are you _serious?" _

"Yeah, It's cold out and smores are warm, those could warm us up a little."

"But how are we going to make them?" Mikami asked as he did sit ups.

"They have a fireplace here, and if that doesn't work there's a small stove in out room."

"But we don't even have any supplies!"

"I brought some with me. I heard we were stopping in Wyoming so I brought smores stuff."

And for an astounding third time, Mikami stopped and stared at the smiling man like he had just exploded.

"...Fine, but after you lift some more weights. I've been doing all the heavy lifting." He said sternly.

Matsuda smiled really big and pumped his fist into the air shouting "YESS!"

* * *

A few days later they left Wyoming after it abruptly got warmer and the snow melted. Once in California they went to lots of concerts and theme parks resulting in L losing his voice from screaming too much. Matt got his buffalo burger and Mello got his chocolate covered Matt, which lead to no one getting any sleep. Watari found more peace than he needed and Matsuda and Mikami became huge fans of smores. Now what was this experience all about? Nothing really...**  
**

* * *

**Can you tell I was bored? I do live in good ol' Wyoming and it does snow at the weirdest of times. If you hate high altitude and wind this ain't the place for you. Has anyone else ever had a buffalo burger before? I had one once and it was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted! If you're not a vegetarian try it, it tastes like a hamburger but better. I should be working on homework and I should be doing other stuff but I wanted to write a DN fic to compensate for the Naruto. **

**Review please, I live off those things. **


End file.
